Whatever it Takes
by irisdietrich
Summary: Christian is approached by FBI agent Ana Steele to help her go undercover as a sub.
1. Chapter 1

I am not sure how the boss is going to respond to this but woman means business, whatever her case is she is very passionate about it and clearly willing to do whatever is necessary.

Whenever I walk into the boss's office at GEH I always take a beat to make sure I am on solid footing, my mind can't help but go to that scene in the Shinning where the hallway just keeps going.

"Sir?" I get a nod as he sees me and silently gives me permission to enter further into his lion's den of intimidation.

CG- "Taylor?"

JT- "A FBI agent has been in contact. She needs help with a case… she needs your help."

CG- "Why would she need my help?"

JT- "The case would require her to participate in a certain lifestyle." wait for it.

CG- "No." uh I was expecting a bigger blowout.

JT- "Sir…" I continue, albeit carefully.

CG- "No, how does she even know? FIND OUT and remind all my subs of their NDA… Fuck! How did this get out?" Thats closer to what I was expecting.

JT- "Sir if I may, I don't believe anything has gotten out she is just very good at her job, I had Welch look into her- apparently she has a reputation of doing whatever it takes to get her guy especially when the welfare of children are involved."

CG- "Why would children be involved? I thought this had to do with _'a certain lifestyle'_?" he adds bitterly.

JT- "Sir, I believe she needs help to pass as experienced in certain circles to get the information she requires. Before you say no…"

CG- "I've already said no." Now his words are starting to sound more like a growl but I did come prepared.

JT- "… I thought you should have a look at her."

**CTG POV**

Taylor produces a still from a security camera of a young woman who fits my preferences to a tee. What is he up to first he riles me up and then dangles this in front of me, fuck me her body is perfect but taking a mother fucking FBI agent into my playroom hardly seems like the wisest of ideas.

"Where was this taken?" I rub my hand over my face pinching my nose then messaging my forehead finally resting my forefinger on my chin under my lip.

"GEH, she came to interview for the position of Mia's new CPO, another cover story." I don't know why but the fact that she has been in this building starts to excite me.

"You interviewed her?"

"Yes Sir" _lucky bastard_ i start to think... but I need to remain in control this is a horrible idea for so many reasons surely Taylor must see that.

"Whose to say that wasn't another misdirect to get to me?"

"That possibility crossed my mind when she played her hand Sir, it is why I got in contact with Welch and why I am only now coming to you with this… she is on the level Sir." Fine maybe this is a legit case but it still has danger written all over it but I can feel my curiosity getting the better of me and I have to ask...

"... what does she want to pass as, a Dom or a Sub?"

"She wouldn't go into further details with me Sir… I hate to press you about anything but I get the impression she is not going away perhaps a meeting with her, even just to say no, would be the most expedient way to resolve this matter."

"Fine, set it up… discretely." She'll come in, I'll see she is nothing special and whatever it is that has peeked my interest here will start to dissipate.

"Yes Sir."

- Two Days Later -

"Sir everything is set she is coming here under the guise that she will be interviewing you for your Hunger Initiative."

"Very good Taylor, what name will she be using? I assume its not her own…"

"No Sir it is not her own she will be here as Veronica Mitchell, a WSU grad student." Verronnnnnica letting her name lie on my tongue is not helping to dissipate anything...

"and what is her actual name, you did have Welch thoroughly vet her yes?"

"Yes Sir her legal name is Anastasia Steele." Fuck me, ANASTASIA _really_? Thats even worse! I start chanting _please be nothing special, please be nothing special_ over and over in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

**CTG POV**

Andrea lets me know of _Ms. Mitchell's_ arrival and she is shortly shown in. The door to my office opens and seemingly tripping over her own feet _Ms. Mitchell_ is now on the floor. I take five large hurried steps and am by her side her head is still down and I catch the odd muddled curse word before she notices I have extended a hand to help her up finally she tips her head up to me and as soon as our eyes meet it feels like all the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. Her eyes carry an illumination incomparable to anything I have come across in my life. I am starting to feel week not having taken a breath in awhile and her eyes still have a hold on me she is like a siren luring sailors to their death. Just when I feel like I am about to collapse down next to her she finally places her small hand in mind and I feel like I have been shocked back to life, the energy that passed between us has me worried. She is now on her feet taking back her hand I know I am fucked… I hoped to kick my curiosity by meeting her face to face but whatever it was that just happened between us has shifted the tonic plates of my world and know things will never be the same again.

She apologizes for her clumsiness explaining she is not used to her heels, I look down at how delectable they make her legs look... if she were mine I'd never let her out of them. I ask her to please have a seat as I lean back on my desk gripping the edge I need to get my control back and having her under my eye-line seems to be helping marginally.

"I understand you are seeking assistance in an undercover project?" I say needing this meeting to begin so it can be over and I might have a chance to figure out where I last placed my sanity.

"Yes, Mr. Grey I will be surrounding myself with several individuals immersed in the BDSM lifestyle, I can't go in there green."

"Maybe not but what is it specifically you are asking me to assist you with?" I see her swallow a lump in her throat as she digests my question.

"Train me." Fuck me sideways did she really just say that, I push myself off my desk and take a seat across from her; it'll be easier to disguise my arousal this way if she continues to talk like that.

"What makes you so confident I am even in the lifestyle?"

"Are you aware you have a sub club?" FUCK

"I know some women I have previously had a contractual arrangement with socialize with each other the NDA makes it difficult to talk to anyone else after I no longer seek their company. Certainly didn't realize there was anything as official as a club."

"They were very discrete I don't think you have anything to worry about. I saw three carbon copies of the same woman leave a _club, _my instincts told me to follow and I saw them meet up with five more similar looking women before heading into a YMCA. I was able to blend pretty well they never gave your name but through the bits of information each shared I was able to deduce." Susannah was a swim instructor, if it was her she will definitely be getting a visit from me and my legal team even if they didn't technically break the NDAs they sure as fuck don't need to be meeting like a damn support group.

"What exactly is your investigation regarding Ms. Mitchell?" I need the attention off of me I feel like I am being strip-searched and not at all in a fun way.

"Children, girls, have been going missing over the last three years. I believe certain individuals frequent the same _club_ I followed those young women from. There is not much apart from my own suspicion to support my theory certainly not enough for a search warrant but Mr. Grey I am very good at what I do and I am telling you I am right about this."

"Is it possible you are suspicious because you don't understand this lifestyle or the people in it? I assure you don't harm children." I am starting to lose my patients with _Ms. Mitchell_ and I have punished her 8 different ways in my head already from her obvious predjuidice.

"No." She says flatly, "I was separately interested in these individuals _the club_ is where they intersected. I need to know no just the broad strokes here Mr. Grey but what it feels like to be in a scene, it is the only way I will be able to read my suspects clearly. It is not just another language I feel I must learn with all the terms and safe words but various shades of emotions that exist in pleasure and pain. Would you be willing to teach me Mr. Grey?" Definitely glad I sat down I cross my ankle of my knee resting one leg on the other to block her view of my lap. I thought I made the adjustment skillfully but I can see her blush and I know she knows the effect she is having on me.

"You want to scene with me? Are you sure that's wise?"

"I am not afraid. And I will do whatever it takes to find these girls."

"Tomorrow night then, 6pm but I suggest you get their early there will be a mountain of paper work before I even consider letting an FBI agent into my playroom." I stand and she does the same, "fair enough, until tomorrow then Christian." She says my name as a way of excusing her self from our conversation but before she turns from me I counter- "Anastasia," her eyes shoot up to mine… that definitely concluded our _interview. _

When she is out of my office and the door finally clicks closed leaving me on my own I start to ponder what the hell I have just gotten myself into… so much for finding my sanity.


End file.
